Ryuka, una cazadora sin pasado
by RyukaDash
Summary: Nuestra goblin protagonista, aparece un dia en la playa, sin recordar nada junto a un enorme tigre blanco...
1. Prologo

Prologo

-Bueno, deberia empezar por hablaros de mis origenes, si fueron buenos, si fueron malos, ya sabeis, pero desgraciadamente, me temo que esto no sera posible, lo primero que recuerdo, fue despertarme a la orilla del mar, resguardada por un tigre blanco, me intente levantar pero no pude, me encontraba demasiado debil, asi que me limite a observar el animal, el cual parecia estar inconsciente, al tocarle el cuello, pude notar algo duro al tacto, resulto ser un collar con una placa pequeña, solo tenia grabado un nombre: "Rÿuka".

Me encontraba intentando adivinar donde estaba, pero el terreno no me resultaba conocido, roca roja y poca vegetacion, definitivamente no tenia ni idea de donde me encontraba. En ese momento los vi, un orco y un troll, venian caminado hacia mi posicion, debieron percatarse de mi presencia, porque se aceleraron el paso, el tigre parecio percatase, ya que se levanto como pudo y se puso delante mio cubriendome, mas, poco duro en pie, porque cayo al suelo como un fardo, permitiendome ver, que tenia bastantes heridas por el cuerpo, como si se hubiera golpeado contra algo.

Me gustaria poder decir que pude hablar con aquellos que me encontraron en ese momento, pero volvi a perder el conocimiento, cuando volvi a despertar, estaba acostado en una rudimentaria cama, observando pude ver a una orca dandome la espalda, tras una leve tos por parte mia, debio percatarse de que ya estaba despierta, me explico que me encontraba en Orgrimmar, capital de la horda, me habian encontrado inconsciente en la orilla del mar y me habian traido urgentente para curarme lo que fuera necesario.

Tarde varios dias en poder levantarme de la cama, pero cuando me vi capaz de ello, pedi ver al tigre junto al que me habian encontrado, su cara se ensombrecio al pedirle aquello, pero no dijo nada en contra, cuando llegamos a una zona con bastantes animales, me llevo junto a un orco que parecia ser el encargado de aquello, se acerco a el y le dijo algo que no pude oir, pero poco tiempo me dio para pensar en ello , ya que vino directo hacia mi, me entrego la placa metalica con el nombre grabado y me dijo que el animal habia muerto al poco de llegar, estaba muy herido y fatigado, no habian podido hacer nada por el, aquello me afecto mas de lo que pensaba, senti como si algo dentro de mi se rompiera, pero por desgracia, no sabia porque, habia sido ese animal alguien importante para mi? no podia recordarlo.

Se me informo que si queria permanecer en la ciudad, deberia hablar con el Jefe de guerra y unirme a ellos si ese era mi deseo, por lo que fui llevado ante el, se presento ante mi como Thrall, Jefe de Guerra de la Horda, preguntandome si queria unirme a el, a la horda, y lo que ello implicaba. Acepte la oferta, al fin y al cabo, no recordaba nada de mi anterior vida, era una forma de empezar una nueva, cuando me dirigi a la salida me pregunto por mi nombre, pero ni tan siquiera eso sabia, me limite a apretar la placa en mi mano y le respondi:

-No recuerdo mi autentico nombre, pero a partir de hoy, podeis llamarme Rÿuka.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1 Iniciacion

Tras un par de semanas, por fin me encontraba recuperada del todo y lista para lo que fuera. Con estos pensamientos, me despedi de la orca que se habia encargado de cuidarme durante mi recuperacion, dandole las gracias por su ayuda. Antes de partir, me entrego una chaqueta y unos pantalones de cuero, junto a unas botas, por lo visto eran hechas por ella misma, teniendo en cuenta mi diminuto tamano en comparacion a los otros habitantes de la ciudad, otra cosa mas por lo que estarle agradecida.

Dado que no conocia apenas la ciudad, me dirigi al lugar donde pude hablar con el Jefe de guerra anteriormente, para ver en que podia ser de ayuda. Una vez alli, me dirigi a uno de los guardias que encontre en el interior, cuya atencion no fue necesario llamar, ya que el mismo me encaro.

-Que deseas Goblin?-Guardia

-Querria hablar con el jefe de guerra o algun otro. para ver en que podria ayudar-Ryuka

-Bueno, eso es facil, siempre necesitamos guerreros valientes para luchar contra nuestros enemigos, te interesa?-Guardia

-Por supuesto!-exclame encantada-A donde me dirijo?-Ryuka

-Simple, ves aquel edificio de alli?-senalo a lo lejos el guardia-Ve alli y pregunta por Razlek, el se encargara de entrenarte si fuera necesario-Guardia

-Gracias, hasta la vista-tras despedirme con un ademan me dirigi rauda hacia el edificio indicado.

Cuando llegue al edificio, pude ver que estaba rodeado de dianas y muñecos vesticos con sacos acolchados, claramente pensados para entrenar, una vez dentro del edificio, escuche sonidos de lucha, por lo que siguiendolos, sali a una especie de patio interior, en el cual un orco de aparente edad medianamente avanzada, a juzgar por su pelo y barba blancas, luchaba contra 2 orcos mas jovenes a la vez, espadas en mano.

Durante unos minutos, simplemente me dedique a contemplar, como, estando los dos jovenes armados con espadas de madera, no podian siquiera golpear al orco mayor, el cual portaba solo una vara de escacos 30-40 centimetros. Al final, parecio percatarse de mi presencia, por lo que dando por finalizado el combate si dirigio hacia mi, cuando lo vi mas de cerca, pude observar que tenia no pocas cicatrices, permitiendo intuir una larga vida combatiendo.

-Que buscas aqui, Goblin-?

-Estoy buscando a Rezlak, me dijeron que podia encontrarlo aqui-Ryuka

-Yo soy Rezlak, cual es el motivo de que me estes buscando?-Rezlak

-Deseo combatira los enemigos de la horda y me dijeron que tu podrias

entrenarme-Ryuka

-Por supuesto, una nueva recluta nunca viene mal, lo primero sera ver con que estilo de lucha te encuentras mas comoda, sigueme-Rezlak

Segui al orco hacia un estante lleno de armas y me indico que cogiera una de las espadas para probar mi habilidad con ella, en un principio acepte encantada, pero cuando fui a cogerla...aquellas espadas eran casi mas grandes que yo!

Lo cual no era de extranar, dado que cualquiera de los que me podia encontrar alli, era como minimo el doble de alto que yo.

Haciendome el animo, cogi la espada, pude levantarla, si, pero el peso fue demasiado para mi y acabe en el suelo con la espada encima y sin poderme levantar. Rezlak me quito la espada de encima con una sonrisa socarrona y comentando que claramente lo mio no era la fuerza fisica.

Ahora nos adelantaremos un poco en la historia, para evitaros saber mi inutilidad con practicamente cualquier arma que me pusieron en las manos, hasta que finalmente, me dio a probar un arco, con el cual podria decirse que era bastante buena, pese a no recordar haber usado uno antes, el arco se complementaba con una pequeña daga, pensada para dar un golpe esporadico si el objetivo estaba demasiado cerca como para usar el arco.

Tras la extensa mañana probando armas y practicando con el arco, Rezlak me comento que tenia un conocido que era bastante diestro con el arco, un antiguo aprendiz suyo y se ofrecio a presentarmelo, tanto como para poder observar a alguien mas experimentado como para tener alguien con quien ir alla donde fueramos necesarios. Me dijo que lo buscaria para que lo conociera el dia siguiente, por lo que era libre de seguir entrenando o de explorar la ciudad mientras tanto, tambien que podia dormir en el edificio, pero que este cerraba a la caida de la noche.

Dado que no conocia la ciudad y no me hacia especial ilusion perderme, opte por quedarme entrenando el resto del dia, pese a que aparentemente no era demasiado necesario, ya que conseguia acertar todas las flechas en el objetivo, una vez cayo la noche, opte por retirarme a descansar, el proximo dia, parecia que seria bastante largo y ajetreado con mi posible futuro compañero.


	3. Capitulo 2

El sol se alzaba sobre las montañas rojas que rodeaban la ciudad, un nuevo día amanecía y los ruidos de los trabajos de esta empezaban a escucharse. La verdad es que era una bonita vista para ver nada mas levantarse.

Me encontraba aun admirando las vistas cuando escuche a Rezlak gritando con aquella voz tan grave suya.

-Ryuka! Baja de una vez! Aquí hay alguien esperando para conocerte!

-Voy! Dame un segundo!-Respondí rápidamente mientras recogía arco y el carcaj que deje encima de la mesa el día anterior, tras sujetarme el arco a la espalda junto al carcaj, me ate el cinturón que traía incorporado la funda para la daga y baje rápidamente.

Cuando llegue abajo, la visión del orco que acompañaba a Rezlak me dejo bloqueada, ya que su aspecto era cuanto menos impactante. Tenia ante mi a un orco enorme, quizá un palmo mas grande que los otros orcos que había conocido hasta el momento, el único que recordaba con esa altura era a Tralla, pero a diferencia de el, cuya mirada era mas serena y tranquila, este tenia una mirada mucho mas salvaje.

En cuanto a su apariencia, vestía una especie de armadura en tonos oscuros, aparentemente muy resistentes, junto a unas hombreras en los mismos tonos las cuales tenían agujeros en los cuales se veía un brillo verde. Colgadas de su cintura, se podía ver un hacha de una mano a cada lado, apoyado de forma vertical en el suelo, estaba su arco, un grueso arco rojo que aparentaba estar cubierto de escamas, con dos cabezas de dragón talladas en los extremos. La escena la completaba un enorme raptor azulado, el cual se mantenía su lado mirando a su alrededor

-Bien Ryuka, este es Sajon, el cazador del que te hable ayer, estaba en la ciudad por suerte, por lo que fue fácil localizarlo.

Le extendí la mano al orco con una sonrisa-Hola, soy Ryuka, encantada-

Sajon se agacho un poco para alcanzar mi mano y devolviendo me la sonrisa me la estrecharme la mano-Encantado igualmente, puedes llamarme Sajon y mi compañero se llama Kraf- el raptor dándose por aludido dio una especie de grito a modo de saludo

-Bueno, ya basta de presentaciones- interrumpió Rezlak- Si no tenéis inconvenientes, querría que formarais equipo, ya que Ryuka le vendrá bien pasar tiempo con un cazador experimentado y tu necesitas a alguien que te cubra las espaldas ahí afuera

-Por mi bien- respondí casi al instante- sera una buena forma de entrenar y practicar

Sajon se lo pensó un poco mas, pero respondió poco después- Bueno, parece buena idea, se agradecerá no estar solo casi todo el tiempo, ya que normalmente estoy solo con Kraf y el no habla.

Decidido entonces- asintió Rezlak- Ryuka, tienes que recoger alguna cosa?- preguntó mientras me miraba

-No, lo llevo todo encima- respondí tras revisar que llevaba la placa metálica encima.

-Bien entonces, partid cuando queráis- con un ademan se despidió y se dispuso a irse, pero se volvió para dirigirnos unas ultimas palabras- Recordad que podéis venir a entrenar cuando queráis, las puertas las tenéis abiertas.

Tras despedirnos de Rezlak, Sajon y yo partimos seguidos por Kraf, aunque lo apropiado seria decir que yo seguía a Sajon, pues no sabia a donde nos dirigíamos.

Al poco tiempo, llegamos a lo que parecía ser la zona principal de la ciudad, a juzgar por la cantidad de gente que podía verse por todos lados, al avanzar pude ver un poste con varias flechas de madera, para indicar donde estaba cada cosa, aunque no me dio tiempo a mirar mucho, solo que la zona era conocida como "El Valle del Honor"

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una muralla, la cual atravesamos por una especie de túnel que había construido en esta, tras cruzarle, nos encontramos fuera de la ciudad, aquí la cantidad de gente era mucho menos, pero no faltaban los guardias patrullando por la zona o apostados en la salida.

-Bueno Ryuka, tengo que ir a Trinquete a recoger unas recompensas, el camino es un poco largo, espero que tengas buenas piernas- Esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

-No creo que este tan lejos, seguro que exageras-dije esperando que así fuera- Venga! En marcha

Tras esto, partimos hacia Trinquete


End file.
